Kamishiro Rio
"Bản dịch về nhân vật này thuộc '''PJ "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL"' của Vnsharing" ~Tham khảo thêm'' ---- | kanji = 神代璃緒 | furi = かみしろりお | romaji_name = Kamishiro Rio | ja_trans_name = Rio Kamishiro | nicknames = * Băng Kiếm (氷の剣) * Nữ hoàng Băng giá (氷の女王) * Em gái của Shark * Em trai của Shark | other_names = * Marin * Merag (メラグ, Meragu) | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Nữ | age = 14 (nhân dạng) | school = Học viện Heartland | relatives = * Ông Kamishiro (cha) * Bà Kamishiro (mẹ) * Kamishiro Ryouga (anh song sinh) | organization = * Thế giới Barian (Thất Hoàng Barian) * Hội học sinh | anime_deck = * Ice * Gorgonic | tournament1 = Sports Duel Tournament | result1 = Không được xếp hạng (cùng với Takeda Tetsuo) | team = Beauty and the Bronk (Dub) | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} }} Kamishiro Rio (神代(かみしろ)璃緒(りお), Kamishiro Rio), được biết đến với tên Rio Kastle trong phiên bản tiếng Anh, là một trong những nhân vật chính xuất hiện trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Cô là em gái song sinh của Shark.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Sau này, thân phận thật của Rio được tiết lộ là Merag(メラグ, Meragu) - hay Marin trong phiên bản tiếng Anh - một thành viên của Thất Hoàng Barian, người đã quyết định sẽ đi theo anh trai mình cho dù bất kì chuyện gì xảy ra với họ và đứng về phía Thế giới Barian. Cô đã bị Vector hấp thụ sau khi thua trận Duel với hắn. Cô đã được phục sinh sau trận Duel giữa Yuma và Astral. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Rio có đôi mắt màu hồng đậm và giống như anh trai mình, cô có làn da nhạt màu cùng mái tóc màu tím thẫm với phần tóc mái màu xanh da trời nhạt. Rio đeo một chiếc nhẫn ở ngón út bên tay phải, trước kia vốn là của anh cô. Ngoại hình của Rio đã thu hút nhiều fan hâm mộ lúc ban đầu, kể cả Tetsuo. Trang phục của cô bao gồm một chiếc áo vét trắng khoác bên ngoài một chiếc áo sơ mi màu tím nhạt (trong dub, váy của cô dài hơn phủ hết đôi chân), đôi tất đen, váy trắng và giày. Phần vạt áo bên trái của cô có vật trang trí giống như những con ốc xà cừ rủ xuống. Cô mặc bộ đồng phục màu xanh lục ở trường vì hiện giờ cô là học sinh năm thứ hai (trong dub, váy của cô được kéo dài ra). Cô mang đôi tất dài hơn hơn hầu hết những học sinh nữ khác. Trang phục lúc bình thường của cô gồm có một chiếc áo thun cụt tay có sọc trắng - xanh, một chiếc váy màu xanh dương dài tới đầu gối và một đôi giày cao gót màu trắng. Khi là Barian Merag, cô có làn da trắng, mái tóc dài có nhiều cuộn hơn với màu xanh dương thẫm thuần túy thay vì mái tóc có hai màu khác nhau. Cô mặc một bộ váy trắng có những mảng màu xanh dương và vàng, mang hai giáp vai lớn màu trắng và găng tay, phần ngực màu xanh dương và một phiên bản nhỏ hơn của Barian Emblem của Nasch trên ngực. Cô vẫn có đôi mắt hồng thẫm. Cô có hai vết bớt màu đỏ ở mỗi bên má, đeo một chiếc vương miện được trang trí bằng đá quý màu xanh lá cây và đỏ với phần đằng sau kết thành một tấm lưới bằng vàng. Chiếc vương miện này cũng có một viên đá quý màu xanh lá cây có hình giọt nước mắt rủ xuống trước mặt. Trang phục của Merag trong kiếp trước là của một vu nữ. Cô đôi một chiếc mũ trùm đầu dài, đôi giày cao gót màu trắng, mặc một bộ váy dài màu trắng và đeo ba chiếc vòng ở mỗi bên chân. Cô cũng mặc bộ trang phục này khi bị Abyss điều khiển. Tính cách Bất kể vẻ bề ngoài của mình và việc trước kia đã phải trải qua một thời gian dài ở bệnh viện, cô là một người tự tin và cứng rắn, tỏ ra khó chịu khi mọi thứ không diễn ra theo ý mình. Điều này thường được thể hiện ra khi cô nói chuyện với anh trai mình. Tính cách tự tin góp phần giúp cô thực hiện các sở thích của mình, dễ dàng chiến thắng trong các môn thể thao như bóng đá, bóng chày, bóng rổ và quyền anh. Mặc dù vậy, cô cũng thể hiện một vài mặt trẻ con của mình, ví dụ như sợ mèo chết khiếp (điều này cho thấy cô mắc chứng ailurophobia) và gọi Shark là một “kẻ nhỏ mọn” khi anh trêu cô, từ chối giúp đuổi một con đi. Rio có xu hướng tỏ ra khó chịu khi mọi người xem cô như “em gái của Shark” thay vì gọi cô bằng tên, chẳng hạn như khi cô ngắt lời Yuma do cứ thường xuyên gọi cô như thế, và đặc biệt không thích nó khi có ai đó nhục mạ anh trai cô. Điều này đã được minh chứng trong suốt trận duel của cô với Aika khi cô tức giận trước những nhận xét khiếm nhã của cô ta về Shark. Mặc dù thỉnh thoảng vẫn tức tối với Yuma khi đã không gọi cô một cách tử tế là “Rio”, nhưng tính cách và những trò khôi hài của cậu khiến cô đồng ý bỏ qua, chứng tỏ cô lấy làm cảm kích cậu đã giúp đỡ và trở thành bạn của anh trai mình. Điều này cũng có nghĩa cô làm gì cũng cố hết sức để tiến xa và tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, vì cô cảm thấy mình phải như vậy nếu không thì ai đó có thể lợi dụng cô làm tấm khiên để chống lại anh trai mình. Sau này, cô tỏ ra ngưỡng mộ Yuma và Alito, bảo họ có tinh thần chiến đấu đáng kinh ngạc. Cô cực kì hãnh diện vào khả năng và sự nỗ lực của mình, sẵn sàng phô diễn tài năng khi bị người khác coi thường, bởi cô tin rằng phụ nữ không thể bị xem như “những vật trang trí xinh đẹp”. Rio cũng có một nét dịu dàng hơn trong tính cách của mình. Điều đó được thể hiện ra khi cô nhận ra Tetsuo đã bị thương trên đường tới trường, tỏ ra quan tâm tới cậu và giúp cậu xử lý vết thương. Cô có lòng trung thành bất diệt với anh trai, nghe theo quyết định của anh để tấn công Trái Đất sau khi nhớ lại thân phận Barian của họ, bất chấp nguyện vọng của chính mình. Năng lực Là một Barian, Rio sở hữu khả năng cảm nhận những Barian khác. Điều này được thể hiện ra khi Girag đến Trái Đất, sự việc đã khiến cô rất đau đớn và báo hiệu rằng “họ” đang đến để lấy đi “thứ quan trọng nhất”. Khi Mizael đến sau đó, Rio đã rơi vào một trạng thái giống như hôn mê và lại nói rằng có ai đang đến để phá hủy “thứ quan trọng nhất” và miêu tả về một con rồng của điềm xấu sẽ tiêu diệt mọi thứ. Cô từng một lần cảm nhận được rõ ràng hơn sự có mặt của Barian, và cảnh báo rằng họ đang tấn công Yuma. Trong những khoảnh khắc đó, Rio đã rơi vào một trạng thái giống như hôn mê, với một luồng khí bí ẩn màu đỏ hoặc màu xanh lục bao quanh cô. Sau khi lên Different Dimension Airship, Rio có thể nhìn thấy Astral. Cô ngạc nhiên khi mình vẫn có thể thấy được anh sau khi rời khỏi con tàu này. Giống như những Barian khác, Rio sở hữu năng lực Bariarphose. Từ nguyên Tên tiếng Nhật của cô bao hàm "Ri"(璃) có nghĩa là "màu xanh da trời", ám chỉ đến việc màu xanh trở thành màu sắc chủ đạo của cô, trong khi họ của cô có nghĩa là "thời đại của những vị thần." Tên trong bản dub của cô được lấy từ tên tiếng Nhật nhưng cũng là một cái tên Tây Ban Nha có nghĩa là "dòng sông", trong khi họ của cô là một biến thể của từ "Castle". Tên Barian của cô có xuất phát từ chòm Đại Hùng Tinh, được biết đến với tên Megrez. Tên trong bản dub của cô xuất phát từ "marine" (gần biển, do biển sinh ra), ám chỉ đến việc cô sử dụng bộ bài gồm những quái thú thuộc tính Thủy. Tiểu sử Quá khứ Kiếp trước thumb|200px|[[Don Thousand chi phối Merag.]] Được biết đến với thân phận Merag, cô từng là vu nữ và công chúa của Liên bang đại dương Poseidon bên cạnh anh trai mình, Nasch (Nash trong phiên bản lồng tiếng Anh). Một ngày kia, vương quốc bị Vector, người dẫn đầu một đội tàu chiến và vài "Gorgonic Guardian" tấn công để tàn phá và cướp bóc. Sau khi Nasch lãnh đạo vương quốc đánh bại những Gorgonic Guardian với những tấm khiên gương, Vector đã thực hiện một tế máu để Hải thần Abyss đứng về phía hắn trong trận chiến. Merag cưỡi ngựa đến trước Abyss và bị tóm lấy. Cô yêu cầu được hiến tế chính bản thân, lao mình xuống đáy biển để hồi sinh một vị thần khác. Hành động này là do cô đã bị Don Thousand thôi miên. Khi cô sở hữu lá bài "Number 94: Crystal Zero, the Princess of Polar Ice", Don Thousand đã tác động đến cái chết của cô để phục vụ cho sự hồi sinh của hắn. và Merag được chuyển vào thân thể nguyên gốc của Ryouga và Rio.]] Sau một thời gian chưa được xác định, Don Thousand đã tái sinh cả Nasch và em gái anh thành hai trong số Thất hoàng Barian, với mỗi linh hồn liên kết với một lá "Number" huyền thoại, những lá bài phong ấn sức mạnh của Don Thousand. Cả hai trở thành những người lãnh đạo của Thất hoàng Barian. Vector cũng được tái sinh như một Hoàng đế Barian và thường xung đột với quyền lãnh đạo của Nasch. Khi Nasch khiến hắn khó chịu đến đủ 100.000.000 điểm, Vector đã bắt Merag làm con tin. Khi Nasch can thiệp, Vector sử dụng "Great Sword of the Heavens" để đông cứng cơ thể Nasch và buộc cả hai người họ phải nhảy xuống vách đá. Vector tin rằng họ đã chết, trong khi Durbe chỉ đơn giản nghĩ rằng họ đã biến mất và tạm thời đảm nhận vai trò lãnh đạo cả nhóm thay cho họ. Abyss cứu thoát cả hai và nói rằng ông sẽ đưa họ đến Trái Đất, nơi linh hồn họ sẽ tìm được những cơ thể mới để tiếp tục sống. Dù vậy, quá trình này sẽ phong ấn kí ức của họ cho đến khi họ gặp lại Abyss một lần nữa. Linh hồn họ được chuyển vào trong cơ thể của Kamishiro Ryouga and Rio, những người đã thực sự chết trong vụ tai nạn xe hơi. Cuộc sống hiện tại Khi còn nhỏ, Rio và người anh trai Ryouga đã cùng đi chơi ở một công viên giải trí, nơi cô đưa cho Ryouga một trong hai chiếc nhẫn mà họ có thể đeo cùng nhau. Ban đầu, Ryouga từ chối đeo nó khiến Rio ném chúng xuống đất rồi giận dữ bỏ đi. Rio đã từng Duel với IV, người đang hoạt động theo lệnh của Tron. Anh kích hoạt lá bài ma pháp, "Flaming Hell Blessing", khiến cả khu vực xung quanh bốc cháy. Cô đã bị thương rất nặng trong ngọn lửa mặc dù IV đã đưa cô ra an toàn, khuôn mặt của anh cũng vì thế mà bị sẹo. Sau chuyện này, Ryouga bắt đầu đeo cả hai chiếc nhẫn đó để tự nhắc mình về cô. Để giúp đỡ em gái mình, Ryouga đã tham dự giải đấu National Duel Circuit và đi đến trận chung kết chống lại IV. Trong phòng nghỉ, IV cố tình để bộ bài của của mình rơi xuống sàn nhà, khiến cho Ryouga nhìn thấy một vài lá và bị truất quyền thi đấu. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Xâm nhập .]] Ngay cả khi World Duel Carnival, đã kết thúc, Rio vẫn ở trong bệnh viện, mặc dù chỉ còn vài dải băng cuốn quanh mắt. Rio đau đớn khi cảm nhận được Girag đã đến từ thế giới Barian. Do đó, Ryouga (người bây giờ thường sử dụng biệt danh “Shark”) sau đó đã cùng với Yuma và Kotori đến bệnh viện khi anh được họ gọi tới cũng như cảm nhận được cơn đau của Rio. Trong suốt thời gian đó, Rio thốt lên rằng có ai đó đang đến lấy đi thứ quan trọng nhất, khiến Yuma lo lắng bởi cậu đã từng nghe một điều tương tự trước đây. Shark lại đến bệnh viện thăm Rio và đeo cho cô một trong những chiếc nhẫn hồi bé của họ. Sau đó, cô đã bị Chitaro Ariga, người tuân theo lệnh của Girag, bắt cóc và giam cầm trong một nhà tù bên trong quyển manga của Chitaro. Chitaro tiếp cận Shark và báo cho anh điều này, khiến cả hai bước vào một trận Duel. Khi Shark định sử dụng "Zeus Breath", Chitaro cho hay thế giới manga sẽ bị tiêu diệt nếu anh thua – với Rio vẫn còn ở trong đó. Yuma và Shingetsu Rei đã đến phòng vẽ manga của Chitaro và tìm thấy nhiều trang kể chi tiết cách mà trận duel sẽ diễn ra, cũng như kết thúc với cảnh cả hai anh em sẽ chết. Tuy nhiên, Shark đã gọi tên Rio và mối liên hệ giữa họ đã phá vỡ được sự giam cầm, khiến cô xuất hiện trên đỉnh một tòa tháp trên lá bài ma pháp môi trường"Comic Field". Khi những dải băng bịt mắt bị gió thổi rơi xuống, cô đã chê trách kĩ năng duel của Shark. Sau trận đấu, Rio ngã quỵ xuống và được Shark bế đi. Sau khi bình phục, Rio đã có thể quay trở lại Học viện Heartland. Trong ngày đầu tiên, cô đã định cùng anh trai tới trường, nhưng anh đã chạy đi trước mà không có cô. Khi tìm được anh, Rio liền gọi anh là một tên xỏ lá và nói với những học sinh quanh đó rằng anh không thể làm được gì mà không có cô. Cô đã ăn trưa trên sân thượng với anh trai, Yuma và bạn bè cậu. Rio nói chuyện với Yuma, nhận ra rằng cậu là người đã đánh bại anh trai mình trước kia nhưng lại tin rằng cậu là Kaito.Khi cô nhận ra cậu thực sự là ai, cô đã nhắc lại câu cửa miệng của cậu nhưng phát âm sai nó, và tỏ ra khó chịu khi Yuma xem cô như “em gái của Shark”. Bữa ăn trưa của họ bị một nhóm học sinh đại diện cho nhiều câu lạc bộ khác nhau trong trường làm gián đoạn, trong đó có Yata-Garasu. Họ muốn Rio trở thành quản lý của họ. Cô đồng ý đến tham quan từng câu lạc bộ, nhưng chỉ gia nhập nếu họ đánh bại được cô trong những hoạt động của họ. Bằng chính sức mình, cô đã đánh bại đội bóng đá của trường và nhiều câu lạc bộ khác, khiển trách họ vì dám mời cô quản lý trong khi họ không thể chơi. Cô nói mình buộc phải trở nên mạnh mẽ, vì cô không muốn có ai đó lợi dụng điểm yếu của mình để uy hiếp Ryouga. Sau đó, những thành viên của Câu lạc bộ Ikebana, mời cô tham gia cùng với họ. Khi đến nơi, họ đã được giới thiệu với Hanazoe Aika, chủ nhiệm câu lạc bộ. Cả câu lạc bộ đã bị Girag thôi miên và Aika khiến mọi người ngủ say. Tuy nhiên, cả Yuma và Rio đều có thể kháng cự lại (và một người nữa mà cả hai người đều không hề biết, Shingesu Rei). Dù rằng Aika định duel với Yuma, Rio đã xen ngang và thách đấu thay cho cậu. Mặc dù cô ta đã sử dụng lá bài "Chaos Xyz", Rio đã chống cự lại và đánh bại Aika với "Sylphine, the Sub-Zero Bird Beast". Yuma suýt nữa thì gọi Rio là “em gái của Shark”, nhưng lại lỡ miệng kêu cô là “em trai của Shark”. Dù hơi bực lúc đầu, cuối cùng cô vẫn cười lớn và nói với Yuma rằng cô nghe nói Ryouga đã thay đổi rất nhiều khi cô ở trong bệnh viện. Tuy nhiên, anh đã quay lại với con người thật của mình nhờ có Yuma (trong bản dub, Yuma gọi Rio là một “nữ hoàng băng giá”, khiến cô bực bội lúc đầu, nhưng rồi cô cũng tha thứ vì nhận thấy sự hài hước trong đó). Khi mọi người trở về nhà, Rio đã nhìn thấy một con mèo và sợ hãi trốn đằng sau anh trai mình. .]] Rio đã tham dự "Sports Duel Tournament" o Yuma và bạn bè cậu tổ chức, và chung đội với Tetsuo. Họ bị anh trai cô và Yuma đánh bại trong trận duel - bóng chuyền, nhưng đánh bại Kotori và Cathy trong trận duel - đấu vật. Sau đó, cô đã khen ngợi cả hai vì trận đấu của họ. Một thời gian sau, khi đang đi mua sắm với anh trai thì Rio cảm nhận được Mizael đã đến Trái Đất và nói về một con rồng khủng khiếp. Biết rằng nó có liên quan đến Barian, họ vội vã tới nơi Yuma đang duel bên trong một Sphere Field được Barian's Sphere Cube tạo ra. Rio quan sát toàn bộ diễn biến tiếp theo của trận đấu mà cuối cùng Kaito phải thế chỗ cho Yuma. Cô hốt hoảng chứng kiến cảnh anh trai cô vì cố gắng cứu Yuma mà bị rơi xuống vách đá. Cô đã đến bệnh viện thăm anh trai khi anh đang dần bình phục. Một buổi sáng, trong khi đang nói chuyện với Kotori ở trường, Rio nhận ra rằng Yuma đang gặp nguy hiểm nên cô, Kotori và Shark đã vội vàng đến để giúp Yuma và Rei ở Heartland Pier, nơi họ đã bước vào một trận Battle Royal. After they managed to defeat several Duelists, Girag intervened, forcing all of the brainwashed students to attack Yuma, however Alito intercepted, using a combination of "Lightning Clinch" and "Brain Reboot" to defeat the remaining Duelists. Rio watched Yuma's Duel against Alito afterward. " trong Trận đấu của cô với Shark.]] Later at school, Shark was asked by Bronk to Duel him, who was trying to gain his blessings to date Rio but Shark declined since he was no match for him. He also added that Bronk was not even at Yuma's level, causing Bronk to jump to the conclusion that Rio was with Yuma. Flip and Caswell overheard this and spread a rumor around the school. Oblivious to the misunderstanding, an angry Rio challenged Shark to a Duel. During the Duel, Shark was able to counter every strategy Rio played and voiced little faith in Rio's confidence as a Duelist. While Shark was proud that Rio was able to gain courage, he proclaimed that she still has a long way to go if she wanted to beat him and defeated Rio with his "Shark Caesar". Afterwards, Shark learned the rumor from Rio and cleared up the misunderstanding, clarifying that he was not the one spreading the rumor. Bronk then asked to Duel her one day and began to ask something in regards to what would happen if he won, but trailed off. Rio said she'd look forward to it. Upon finding out that Caswell and Flip had spread the rumor, Rio chased them down out of anger. During Heartland Academy's Fun Fair, Shark observed the play Rio was acting in and displayed irritation watching her with Yata-Garasu. When Bronk came to him, Shark was shocked by his cosplay as "Gogogo Golem" and grew annoyed that he was calling Shark "brother." Shark's irritation prompted Rio to throw her shoe at Shark and tell him to be quiet. After hearing about the Different Dimension Airship giving Yuma, Shark and Kite access to the Barian World, Rio forced Shark to let her join them, surprising Yuma. During the trip, an array of monsters begin assaulting the ship. Seeing this, Rio and the others went to the exterior, using their ace monsters to battle with them. After this, the ship was sucked into a portal, transporting the group to "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield" where she and Bronk supported Shark during his Duel with Dumon. Rio and the others returned to Earth after Vector's defeat. Chiến tranh Mythyrian Numbers When Vector awakened Don Thousand, Rio was able to sense it. She, Yuma, Tori and Shark were brought into the Different Dimension Airship by Astral, who showed them a message from Kazuma Tsukumo to gather the seven Mythyrian "Numbers". On the way to the first location, they crashed into Dumon, who was also headed to the same location they were, teleporting them all to a jungle. Rio and Tori were then separated from the rest of the group, having run into snakes at a temple, which were later fended off by Yuma and Shark. She later watched Yuma's Duel against Mach. Rio later accompanied her friends to Number 65's Ruins, where she was trapped in a cage and watched Astral's Duel against Number 96. Rio also came to Spartan City in search for Number 54's Ruins. Before that, she and Tori came back from shopping, which annoyed Yuma and Shark. She was also present for Yuma's and Dextra's Tag Team Duel against Alito and Nistro. When the group arrived at the bottom of the mountain leading to Number 46's Ruins, Rio chose to stay behind along with Tori because she claimed that "girls don't climb mountains". và mặc trang phục tiền kiếp của cô.]] Later, Rio saw a vision of herself falling off a cliff and being chased by Vector. She was contacted by Abyss, who possessed her and forced her to jump off the airship and into the ocean. When Shark arrived to save her, Abyss began a Duel with him, during which he showed Shark visions of their past lives. Eventually, Abyss released Rio, causing her to fall a great distance as Abyss insisted that Shark would lose his sister in this life just like in his past one due to the weakness in his heart. Rio was caught by Yuma, which allowed Shark to contact "Number 94: Crystalzero" and use it to defeat "Number 73: Abyss Splash". The group was transported out of the ruins and back to the airship after this, but Rio remained unconscious. Rio was returned to the hospital to recover. When Shark visited her one day, she had another premonition and told Shark that a great darkness was surrounding Yuma and that a great tragedy would soon happen. Rio's room in the hospital was broken into by Chironex, who infected her with jellyfish poison in order to lure out Shark. However after Shark and Quattro were able to defeat Chironex in a Duel, both siblings were cured. After his defeat, Chironex revealed Shark's and Rio's deaths on the day of the car accident to the former. While Shark was visiting Rio, Dumon appeared once again with the mission of making him remember more of his past. When this occurred, Rio became a spirit who watched over everything that happened in her brother's past life making her eventually regain her memories as well. Soon afterward, when Dumon transported Rio and Shark to the Barian World, Rio started to cry after hearing Dumon say that she had to sever the bond she made with Yuma, and she also learned that she was one of the missing Barian Emperors, Marin, while her brother was Nash. They spoke later, with Shark insisting that Rio call him "Nash". Both of them blamed their actions in their past lives for setting in motion the events of the present. Rio asked if he could really fight Yuma and his friends, and Nash vowed to do so "for the sake of the Barian World", throwing away the pendant that contained the picture of his family in the process. Later, the other Barians called for an emergency meeting between themselves, with Vector arriving to discover to his horror that Nash and Marin had returned. Dumon explained that they had ended up Earth and Nash confirmed his intent to lead the Barians again, proving his loyalty by suggesting Vector could kill him should he sense any hint of betrayal. Vector suggested they attack now, with Yuma and Astral gone, but Nash replied that he knew that they would be back. He granted the other Barian Emperors new powers, then agreed to Vector's plan. Thất Hoàng Barian Đột kích After Mr. Heartland was defeated, the Seven Barian Emperors arrived together on Earth in front of Yuma. Together, they commenced Barian Battlemorph. Yuma was rendered unable to Duel when the Emperor's Key reacted with Nash's Barian Emblem. Roku and Kaze arrived and pelted the Emperors with smoke bombs, allowing Yuma's group to escape. The Emperors gave chase, with Marin being confronted by Bronk, who insisted she would always be Rio to him. Marin unveiled her "Number 10X" monster, "Number 103: Ragnazero" and later commenced a Barian's Chaos Draw alongside the others. .]] She used "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to evolve her "Ragnazero" into "Number C103: Ragnafinity" to defeat Bronk. She acknowledged the feelings he had sent to her during the Duel, but claimed they were nothing but a nuisance now. Despite this, her eyes filled with tears after he was sent to the Barian World. After Nash's victory over Quattro, the Emperors regrouped and Nash ordered them to split up and pursue the remaining "Number" holders - Yuma, Astral, Kite, Trey and Quinton. tiếng về phía một Trận đấu.]]Marin traveled with Dumon and they were soon alerted to a Duel's start when they saw "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" in the sky. They quickly headed to that location to find Mizar Dueling Trey and Quinton. Mizar told them he was fine and that they should move on and pursue Yuma and Kite. Trey and Quinton used the power of their bracelets' crests to generate a Sphere Field, trapping the three Barians there. Mizar still told them not to interfere. After the brothers managed to seal "The Seventh One" by equipping Mizar's "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis", Dumon commented that "The Seventh One" should be unstoppable, with Marin adding they had indeed found its one weakness. He was shocked when they managed to reduce Mizar's Life Points to only 1 with "Chaos Atlandis". Mizar finally manged to recover "Tachyon Dragon" and Summon "Neo Tachyon" to defeat them. The Sphere Field faded and Mizar told Dumon and Marin that he was heading to the moon to find Kite, after hearing of the legend the latter had gone to investigate. When Dumon and Marin arrived in the Barian World, they were greeted by Vector. He informed them he intended to unite the power of the Seven Emperors. Dumon responded that the seven were already united, but Vector corrected him, saying he would absorb all of their powers for himself. Vector revealed that he had revived Don Thousand and that the Seven Emperors were simply his pawns to begin with. Dumon pointed out that that applied to Vector too, but Vector claimed that with Thousand's power, he was a god himself. Dumon suggested Marin flee to inform the others, but Vector clarified that Alito and Girag were working for him. The three Dueled in a Battle Royal style, though Marin and Dumon combined "Ragnazero" and "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" to destroy "Number 96: Dark Mist". However, Vector Summoned "Number 43: Manipulator of Souls" and equipped "Dark Mist" to it before recovering his Life Points using the Continuous Spell "Don Thousand's Throne", which drew its power from Nash, who is held captive within a Sphere Field, which in turn increased the monster's ATK and deals damage to Marin. Vector revealed his "point" system and the fact that he had killed Nash and Marin previously. Marin, enraged by Vector's words, used "The Seventh One" to bring out "Ragnafinity". Though she failed to defeat Vector using this card, her combo of "Ragnafinity" and "Distortion Crystal" mitigated the effects of "Don Thousand's Throne". She and Dumon's combos nearly defeated Vector, but Dumon eventually chose to sacrifice himself to increase the power of "Ragnafinity" with "Saint Shield". As he faded away, he reverted to his human form and thanked Marin and Nash for being his friend in both of his lives. His soul was absorbed into Marin and she proceeded to assault Vector again. She believed she had won, but when the dust cleared, Vector was laughing. Afterwards, Vector used "Don Thousand's Throne" in order to summon "Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos". Vector then used the effect of "High Manipulator of Chaos" to reduce Marin's Life Points to 0. After her defeat, Marin reverted to her human form and she said farewell to Nash, calling him "Reginald", telling him to live stronger and that she wished she could spend more time with him. Marin faded away and both her and Dumon's souls were absorbed by Vector. Marin's soul appeared with Dumon's, Girag's and Alito's when Vector full absorbed their powers during his Duel against Nash. During Nash's Duel with Yuma, Marin's soul appeared to support Nash alongside those of the other Emperors after Nash overlaid their "Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers" to create "CXyz Barian Hope". After Yuma and Astral's Duel, Rio, her brother and the other Emperors were revived by the power of the Numeron Code. Returning to her former life as human, Rio was seen to be appointed as the council's disciplinarian as she detained Yuma for being late to class. Upon knowing of a new crisis on the Astral World, Rio, the Emperors, Tori and Kite all joined Yuma and headed there in order to help Astral. Các mối quan hệ Reginald Kastle Shark and Rio are twins and share a strong bond ever since they were children, symbolized by matching rings that Rio obtained. Following Rio's Duel with Quattro, in which she was critically injured and wound up in a hospital bed wrapped in bandages, Shark Dueled in the National Duel Circuit for her sake but pressure escalated to such an extent that he peeped at his opponent's Deck before the final match, an action that caused him to be disqualified and banned as a result. During the time Rio was in the hospital to recover from her injuries, Shark often visited her. Despite their bond, Shark has a typical tenuous "brother-sister" relationship with Rio, irritating one another and having normal siblings squabbles. If these squabbles escalate, they settle them through a Duel and have done so a total of one hundred times. When Shark rejoined the Seven Barian Emperors as Nash, she joined him despite her friendship with Yuma beforehand. Bronk Stone Bronk is one of Yuma's friends, and as a result is also an acquaintance of Rio. However, Bronk has a crush on Rio, which he developed when he saw her return to Heartland Academy. This infatuation developed further when Rio helped him with an injury on the way to school. From that point on, he had been trying to develop a relationship with her, and actually asked Shark for his permission to ask her out. However, Shark refused and this actually led to a clash of the siblings. From this point on, Bronk has made no significant moves toward and they remained friends. However he later started calling Shark "big brother", pretending he was his brother-in-law. When Rio came to accept her Barian self as Marin, she had no problems Dueling and trying to defeat Bronk when he confronted her. He tried to snap her back to her former self, but she has accepted her fate as a Barian, "in both body and spirit". After Marin defeated Bronk, she was shown to shed tears, implying she also cared for Bronk as a friend, and felt uncomfortable betraying Yuma and his friends. Tori Meadows Rio and Tori talk on friendly terms and are shown to be kind to each other. Once Rio was out of the hospital, on her first day of school she ate lunch with Tori and her friends. Tori looks up to Rio, even asking her to teach her Dueling one day. She also tagged along with Tori when they attempted to travel to the Barian World and both cheered on their friends in their Duels. Yuma Tsukumo Rio is seen to be bothered by Yuma occasionally, such as when he calls her "Shark's sister" (in the dub, he calls her by her first name). Still she seems to be relatively kind and friendly to him and is grateful for his actions with Shark, returning him to his original disposition (in the dub, Rio likes Yuma for his sense of humor). Rio seems to care for Yuma in a way, as she was distraught, just like her brother, upon knowing that Yuma would become their enemy and having to betray him and his friends after learning about their Barian past and regaining their Barian forms. Through her experiences with Yuma, just like her brother, she also formed a strong bond with him. Later, she is once more friends with Yuma and allies with him again in order to prevent an upcoming disaster to the Astral World. Dumon Despite being on opposing sides originally, Dumon and Rio have not had any particularly negative qualms towards each other. Dumon felt that if Rio really was Marin, along with her brother being Nash, he couldn't hold a grudge against them because their memories were being suppressed. During her near comatose state after encountering Abyss, Rio did not see any reason to oppose or contradict Dumon when he tried to convince the two that they were Barians, as any evidence would show that he was helping them. After accepting that she was a Barian, the two seemed to develop a closer relationship as allies, as they would mourn for each other when needed. Dumon would later aid her in a Duel against Vector, where they would cooperate without question, and show signs of camaraderie. Despite ranking slightly higher than her in terms of leadership roles, Dumon helped Marin in the most viable of ways, despite his help being one-sided. When he threw everything he had at Vector and failed to defeat him, he made a valiant effort to ensure that Marin would be victorious since he wouldn't, showing how much he trusts her. Bộ bài Băng giá Rio uses a WATER Winged Beast Deck, primarily focused on Xyz Summoning "Ice Beast Zerofyne" and later her "Number 103: Ragnazero". Rio uses several cards to inflict large amounts of Effect Damage such as "Blizzard Falcon" and "Diamond Dust". Rio also uses cards like "Ice Fire Egg" to give her access to Ranks she cannot normally access, letting her Xyz Summon "Ice Princess Zereort". She later gains the ability to perform a Barian's Chaos Draw, giving her access to "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to easily Special Summon her "Number C103: Ragnafinity" which she uses in combination with "Distortion Crystal" and "Zero Blade" to severely damage her opponent. Gorgonic While possessed by Abyss, Rio plays a "Gorgonic" Deck, focused on ATK reduction. Duels Tham khảo Ghi chú de:Rio Kamishiro Kastle, Rio